nightsistersofdathomirslstarwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Brotherchris/Chris
Name Chris Age 28 Species Half Human/Zabrak Sex: Male Place of birth: Memories Lost Parents Memories Lost After damage mind over time through trails and battles I have lost several of my memories of my birthplace and parents names. I can remember that my parents abandoned me after they suffered many changes in there lives. What I can remeber of my parents is that both were selected as jedi. My father fell into darkness then became sith. Before my father fell to the darkside I was selected to join the jedi also at an early age. I joined my parents side then was abandoned me when my father fell to the darkside leaving me behind. I was angered and my mind became curupt. Seeing that I would not let what had happend in my life go I was asked to leave the jedi. Becoming an exile I wondered many planets searching for a new home and a place to call home. During my travels my ship engine blew up sending it into a spiral in my attempts to regain control of the ship I crashed on a planet by the name of Dathomir. I had heard of this planet before yet never visited it in my studies as a jedi. Staggering out of my ship I heard sounds I had never heard before. I quickly took my hilt in hand ready to attack on site. I slowly walked around the planet searching for other life forms and shelter. After sometime had passed wondering alone I was approched by a tribal like figured woman. She attempted to use force powers on me yet I was to strong and broke free. Bewildered my power the woman sat down then looked up at me asking me where I came from she some how knew that I was a jedi and sinced that I had fallen into darkness. She took me back to a villiage of mostly women. Overhearing her I sinced that my presence caused some issues. Over time I noticed the ways of this village was much different than I had seen before. I noticed that they used both sides of the force for both good will and control. They took men asside as mates yet had some sort of control over them threw the mind. Weather it was mind control or not the lady I had met grew closer to me over time as I explained to her what had happend in my life. A year later we married secretly. I could not let the thoughts of what had happend to my family go they were always haunting me. I could not sleep I grew more and more angered by these thoughts. My new wife persuaded me into visiting my family that onced abandoned me hoping that I could find peace in my mind. I found that my mother was still alive and decided to pay her a visit. My wife and I approached her telling her of the planet and what had happend. My wife attempted to explain her life and history attempting to make peace with my mother. However my mother's mind was slowly drifting due to my father leaving her. She attacked us both on site. We gained knowledge that my father was sith before meeting my mother and becoming jedi. This explained why my father rejoined the sith. We quickly left after my mother attacked us to later hear of her death. Apparently my father had asked her to join his side then went crazy. My father killed her through torture and then resurrected her into the sith. We were contacted by my mother after she some how remembered me and she requested that I join her. My wife and I joined my mother a year later. After leaving twice and coming back to my parents order over aurgments. Both my wife and I decided to leave sensing my family will no longer care for me we rejoined her sisters. I am now learning new ways of the force in both the dark and light side finding a ballence. I have found peace in my mind through my studies putting my past behind. I was alone in the brotherhood it seams that all of the clan has vanished with no detailed reason. I started speaking to my mate Lady Silent asking if she knew where the brothers had gone. After a few weeks with talks between Lady Silent and High Mother Kia it would seam that the brothers left or vanished with out a trace leaving no reason of there absence. Through Lady Silent I gained audience with High Mother Kia on the issue of the missing brothers. It was then High Mother Kia asked of me one task to take up the Leadership of the Nightbrothers to create a new clan. With guidence between both Lady silent and High Mother Kia I named the new clan Nightbrothers of the Shadows. Shortly after the creation of the new clan Lady Silent spoke on my behalf to an ally of ours by the name of Darmus Admiral who agree'd to join us. I appointed Brother Darmus the title of Veteran Nightbrother. Darmus's task will be to assit me in the order and construction of the clan. After new members join the clan we will appoint them through the brotherhood. To be continued. Category:Blog posts